The initial phase of this project has been completed. The virus has been identified as a coronavirus which reacts with human coronaviruses OC 43 and 229E. The virus causes lesions in the cardiac muscle (Cardiomyopathy) leading to right-sided failure and pulmonary edema. Rabbits, but not mice, hamsters, or guinea pigs are affected. Natural spread of the infections was not recognized. Results have been published.